


There's Always Tomorrow

by dressthesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressthesky/pseuds/dressthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief peak to their past when they were both young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Tomorrow

They’ve lost.  
Sugawara stared at his senpai, all of them walking towards the bus with their eyes fixed on the floor. It was sad to look at them and think that this was their last match. It was their first and last match of the tournament. It was their last chance. Sugawara hated the fact that they were so weak, that he was so weak. He lacked ability and if he didn’t have it, then there was no way they were going to go somewhere. He wanted his team to win so badly, to continue playing because being on the court was the best feeling ever and─ ‘Dai-chan’ his voice cracked when he said that name. Daichi stared at the boy next to him, aware of the fact that Sugawara only called him like that when he was feeling sad and in need of a hug. This was not the place for that, though, and Sawamura knew that pretty well. He did put his arm around his shoulder and walked him towards the bus. Sugawara cried all the way back to school on Sawamura’s chest. ‘I wanted to win so badly’ he sobbed, and Sawamura just stared out the window agreeing with what Sugawara said─ he, too, wanted to win so badly.

 

They named him captain of the team.  
Sawamura was shocked. He didn’t expect his senpai to actually choose him as the new captain, but according to Tanaka he was perfect for the position. Sawamura was meant to be captain and they all knew that very well. He was grateful towards his senpai and kouhai and he promised he was going to do his best to lead the team to victory. Everybody hoped for those words to come true because they were all tired of losing, tired of being called names and tired of seeing everybody’s sad faces. Sawamura didn’t want to see Sugawara cry anymore and he totally hated the sound of his sobs and so he vowed that he was going to do his best. (And when they were alone, Sugawara smiled at him with loving eyes and closed the gap between them and— congratulations, new captain, there was that playful tone that Sawamura loved, it was full of life and it suited Sugawara so well. They kissed in an empty locker room, after practice was over because it was safe— no one would ever find out what they really were.)

 

‘Next year…’  
‘Huh?’

They were walking to the station. It was late, but Sugawara was going to spend the night at Sawamura’s place so that was alright. It was a good thing that Sawamura’s residence was close to the school, only a few stations away in comparison to his own residence. ‘Next year will be our year.’ There was no room for doubt in Sawamura’s words. And Sugawara thought, for a moment, how mature Sawamura looked when saying those words. He was always the calm type of guy, the one who think things for a while and make decisions based on the situation. He was smart and dedicated and Sugawara was sure that Sawamura was the only one in the team fitted to be captain. He was meant to be captain and because of that the words were even more powerful so Sugawara didn’t doubt him when he said them. ‘Yeah,’ he smiled at Sawamura. And for a moment he felt like taking his hand because he wanted this moment to be more real, more like a promise between lovers. But he decided not to, because they were on the streets and— Sawamura’s hand was warm and Sugawara couldn’t help but smile, his cheeks red of embarrassment.

‘We’ll have the best team.’


End file.
